Twisted Twilight
by purplepenguin08
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry is shunned in the wizarding world. After being attacked in Diagon Alley, he takes his daughter and flees to Forks, WA. Harry/Bella, eventual Harry/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sadly, neither the Twilight nor the Harry Potter universe belongs to me.

* * *

Today was not a good day. Of course, that could be said for the previous seventeen days as well, but who was counting? Harry sighed. Of all the places to end up, it had to be the wettest, dreariest town imaginable. Forks, Washington. Home to 3,200 humans, 7 vampires, 1 outcast savior of the wizarding world, and a pack of werewolves just down the road. Not exactly what he had in mind when he was looking for a completely non-magical, 100% free of the preternatural community to hide out in, but it would do. Besides, the Potters already had a cottage there hidden away from the magical world.

Elijah Potter, Harry's great, great uncle, twice removed, had been a squib. In an attempt to get as far away from his family as possible, when he was seventeen he used the majority of his trust fund to set up his life as far away from Britain as he could get and still be in an English-speaking country. Australia, of course, was not an option. Way too many wizards there. Which left the United States. So he chose Forks, a little hole-in-wall, middle-of-nowhere town where no one in their right mind would follow him.

Of course, he hadn't planned on having a very obviously magical, metamorphmagus son. Eight years after leaving magical Britain behind, Elijah Potter was back at Potter Manor to raise his son in a magical environment where he wouldn't be in danger of changing forms and colors in the presence of muggles. He sent a couple house elves to Forks to maintain the house, and sent the deed, along with documentation of all his muggle accounts and investments, to Gringotts, to be in the safekeeping of the goblins in the case that any Potter descendants would need an escape from magic. Seventy-two years later, twenty-two year old Harry Potter found himself and his daughter thrust from magical society, with nowhere to hide but a hidden-away house in Forks, Washington.

* * *

Very short, I know, but I wanted to get something down so that I had someplace to start. Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I edited Harry's age in the 1st chapter. He is 22, not 17. Sorry for the confusion.

Twisted Twilight

Chapter 2

Harry looked out the window over the grounds. It was a gorgeous sight. The house elves had kept up the lawn, and the hedges and flowers were landscaped to perfection. Beyond two tennis courts, a swimming pool, and a golf green, the forest stretched out indefinitely.

The Potters had certainly gone all out and spared no expense to create an island of muggle paradise. The house elves had been instructed to keep the manor up to date with all the modern technology, and every room was hi-tech. Motion censored lights, a state of the art alarm system, and a professional chef's kitchen; not to mention the giant flat screen televisions and game room. Harry might have given up life in Britain, but here with his daughter, he certainly was lacking nothing.

Lily Alexia Potter had certainly not been planned. Born in the middle of the second war, she had been cooped up inside various safe houses for her first two years of life. While Harry had been training with the best-skilled aurors in Europe, Asia, and the U.S., his daughter and her mother had also toured the globe, hiding from death eaters and allies alike.

When Luna told Harry she was pregnant, he had been shocked. They had had a short fling over the spring holidays, the year Harry turned twenty, but decided to distance themselves before anything serious could develop. Both were high up on the death eaters' wanted lists, and neither wanted the commitment of a significant other to inhibit their war plans. So Luna left for France and espionage, and Harry resumed position as second in command of the Light's forces. Meanwhile, the war was taking a turn for the worse.

After two major battles, countless funerals, and many foiled plans, Harry was about to give up the fight. Of the Weasley's, only Bill was still alive, though he transformed into a werewolf every month. Technically, Ron was alive as well, though Harry considered his a fate worse than death. He had deserted to Voldemort's side less than a year into the war. When he developed cold feet and tried to escape the war altogether, Voldemort had tortured him to insanity.

Of his Gryffindor year mates, all but Hermione had died in battle. Sirius and Remus were both killed in the Battle of Diagon Alley. Remus had taken a killing curse intended for Sirius. Less than a minute later, Sirius had jumped in front of a fatal cutting curse aimed for Harry. At that same battle, Hermione, the Order's spymaster, had been taken captive. At the end f the war she would be awarded an Order of Merlin 1st class, post-humus, classified as missing in action, presumed dead.

So when Luna told Harry that she was pregnant with his child later that summer, the news was met with less than celebration. The remaining Order members were dreading another potential target to protect. Albus, for mostly the same reason, was furious. He did not want a child to distract his weapon from completing his task in killing the dark lord. The afternoon that Harry learned he was a father-to-be, Albus advised him to terminate the child. He told Harry that no child should be born into a war, as a death eater target, with unstable parents who probably would not survive to see the end of it.

For Harry, this was the final straw. He had been contemplating breaking away from Albus and trying to end the war on his own terms for months. Being told so callously to give up his child solidified his decision.

So he packed up his gear, sent Luna to a series of unplottable safe houses, and began his training in earnest. When Lily Alexia was born on December 31st at eleven in the evening, Harry found the last bit of resolve needed to end the war once and for all. For the next two years, he hunted down the remaining horcruxes, hunted down the majority of the Death Eaters, and staged the final battle against Voldemort as prophesy had destined.

When Albus Dumbledore died from wounds attained in the final battle, Harry did not shed a tear. Wizarding Britain, ever fickle in its opinion, blamed Harry not only for not preventing Dumbledore's injuries, but for every death and injury that occurred while they were waiting for him to defeat Voldemort.

Newspapers reported that Harry had turned dark. Shops and restaurants would not allow him entrance. When Harry was seen with Luna and his daughter, all of wizarding society that hadn't already abandoned him, shunned him for having a child out of wedlock.

In May, Luna was kidnapped and tortured to insanity. In June, Harry captured and killed the wizards who had harmed his child's mother. The next day, the ministry labeled Harry an uncontrollable dark wizard, and an enemy of the state, to be captured dead or alive at all costs.

Having predicted that the political climate in Britain would take yet another turn for the worse, Harry was ready with contingency plans. He fled with his daughter to one of the Potter family's muggle estates, taking the Americans up on their offer of asylum.

* * *

Review Please! This is my first story, so let me know what I could do to improve...and give me encouragement to continue :)


End file.
